Millions of men, women and children in the United States, and many more worldwide, enjoy golfing as a sport and as a pastime, and are always looking for new and novel ways of improving their golf game. For example, many right handed golfers have a tendency to cast their wrist during their golf swing before their golf club makes contact with the golf ball, thereby causing the golf ball to oscillate from left to right and ultimately land short of its intended target. Similar problems exist for left handed golfers. Other golfers tend to hit the golf ball “fat”, which is where the golf club head hits the ground just before striking the golf ball, due to poor hand/wrist form during their golf swing. Still others, without proper hand/wrist form during their golf swing, are incapable of making a “stinger” golf shot, which is where the golf ball hits the putting green and stops almost immediately. Still other golfers require training and muscle memory with respect to many chip shots and pitch shots, which require a hinge and hold type of wrist action. The inability to overcome such difficulties tends to discourage golfers from further participating in and/or enjoying the sport of golf.
In an effort to overcome the above described difficulties, many golfers continuously practice their golf swings to improve their muscle memory and train themselves to maintain proper hand/wrist form during their swing. Nonetheless, without a proper training tool, many golfers are unsure as to whether or not they are achieving and maintaining proper hand/wrist form during their golf swings. Still others engage a golf instructor or golf professional in an effort to improve their golf swing, but such lessons are expensive and may be cost prohibitive for many golfers. Attending golf lessons can also be time consuming and inconvenient.
Consequently, there exists in the art a long-felt need for a golf glove training device that will assist a golfer in developing the muscle memory necessary for keeping the golfer's wrist hinged during his or her golf swing. There also exists in the art a long felt need for a golf glove training device that provides some audible and/or visual feedback as to when the proper hand/wrist form has been achieved and maintained. Additionally, there is a long felt need in the art for a training device that can be used by experienced golfers (i.e., with a low handicap) to train the golfer to achieve the amount of fade or draw that the golfer desires by the positioning of the wrist during the golf swing. Finally, there is a long-felt need for a golf training device that accomplishes all of the forgoing objectives and that is relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and safe and easy to use.